


Secret office admirer

by Leah_Red



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: IT!Gerard, M/M, accountant!frank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-21 08:28:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1544291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leah_Red/pseuds/Leah_Red





	Secret office admirer

Gerard sighed and looked down the aisle of cubicles again. He had another 20 minutes before he got to get out of there, 10 if he snuck out a little early, since nothing seemed to be going drastically wrong yet. He looked at the time display on his monitor. Ugh.

He sat up and grinned when he got an idea. He could waste some time walking down to the breakroom and back, claiming that his legs fell asleep or something. Yeah that would work.

Besides, he thought, if he was quick enough on the way back, maybe he'd catch the person leaving gifts on his desk. They were little most of the time. His favorite candy bar, a can of soda. Once he walked in to find flowers, and twice it had been cards telling him that the secret admirer- whoever it was- hoped that they could make him happy but were too nervous to come forward.

Maybe it was that cute receptionist girl? He thought it might be, but she was kind of outgoing and had asked him out for drinks a few times. Why would she want to be secret about it? Her hand writing wasn't as messy as in the cards either.

Gerard mulled over the choices as he dug out some quarters from his pocket for a can of diet coke. He didn't want to open it til he got to his desk, and he wanted to see if he could catch his secret admirer in action.

After only loitering for long enough to seem like he'd stay in there longer, he started to slowly walk back to his desk. He quickly slid in to the empty cubicle next to his and then peeked over the gray divider, not really expecting someone to be in there-

But there was. And it wasn't at all who he had expected. He popped his head over the wall.

"Frank? Frank Iero? What are you doing here?" Frank's dad was the guy that owned the place but refused to give his kids any special treatment. Frank was working his way through the accounting department, and only knew him from whispered rumors about the higher ups.

Before he could say anything else, Frank dropped the candy bar that he had been about to put on Gerard's desk, and ran off, face red.

"Wait... hey wait!" Gerard only paused to lock his computer- he'd almost gotten fired for forgetting to do that before- and he ran after Frank, who tried to hide in a supply closet.

"Frank?" Gerard looked in but didn't try to force the closet open. Frank had his foot pretty solidly wedged under the door.

"You weren't supposed to see," he mumbled quietly. "Just- go away, I don't want you here..."

"The letters you left on my desk pretty much say the opposite."

"No I mean- if we get caught I'll get in so much trouble, please-"

Gerard nodded slowly. They had a pretty strict 'no interoffice dating' rule, though some people usually got around it by now showing anything in the office itself.

"Hand me a piece of paper from the printer." Gerard pulled a pencil from his back pocket and wrote on the paper. "My number. In case you change your mind."

He saw Frank fold it up and put it in his pocket. Frank looked up shyly, but had a little bit of a smile on his face.

Gerard looked down at his watch. Finally! Time to go. He let Frank shut the door and went back to his desk, shutting down for the weekend. By the time he got out to the parking lot he already had a text message.

'how did u like the flowers?'


End file.
